False Assumptions
by VespaRiderXephon-01
Summary: oneshot. Every journey begins with one step. Or, in Naruto's case, one villager.


Yo! It's me with another story (wow, I really get sidetracked)... Yeah, I know I should be working on new chapters of my other stories, but this one just swept me up

I feel that this could have turned out better, and the ending was a bit wierd, but I hope you like it. Read, review, and tell me if anything was wrong, plz.

**Disclaimer**: ...

**

* * *

**

**False Assumptions**

Ankori Hamaryu woke up earlier than usual. He quickly got his morning rituals out of the way and stepped into the village with a determined stride in his step. Today was the day that the bet takes place, the bet that he made with one of those upstart young shinobi from the group of the 'rookie nine'.

Apparently, they had found out about the Kyuubi and his spawn, and had been running around spreading crackpot theories about the little piece of shit being 'human' and 'innocent'.

Pfft, naive little kids probably didn't know what they were doing, defending that demonic little reject. Of course, him being an upstanding and caring citizen of konoha, he could not just stand by and let them make one of the biggest mistake of their lives. So, naturally, he only did what he could, he made a bet with them.

**Flashback: Yesterday**

Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Sasuke were walking around the market area, shouting out to the crowd. They were shouting about various things: about how Naruto was not a demon, about how he was innocent, about how he was fun to be around and could make friends with anyone, but mostly about how he was helping them by imprisoning the demon and should be considered a hero.

Unfortunately for them, most people did not listen and many in fact started to refute their claims as nonsense and insulting them, or even trying to explain to them why they were mistaken, thinking them in need of 'guidance'.

Ankori was managing his small grocery store when he noticed a group of four heading down the street towards his store, stirring up groups of people and generally, in his view, 'disturbing the peace'. Deciding to nip this in the bud and try to stop it before it reached his store, he put an 'on break' sign on the door and went to see what it was about.

Coming on to the scene of commotion he noticed that the four were shinobi, and were preaching in defense of the demon-spit. Forcing down his anger, he stepped forward, resolving to set those boys right so they would stop bothering people on the streets.

"Hey! What are you kids doing!" He shouted.

Kiba answered back, "We're _trying_ to knock some sense into you all! Don't you see! Naruto is _not_ a demon! He's human just like me and you, and probably a nicer one, too!"

"A…Ahaha…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Ankori laughed raucously, "A-Are you serious? Do you…seriously believe that? That demonic piece of shit! That's…that's just too funny! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He was choked up with laughter at this point, there were even tears coming out of his eyes.

Kiba was, in short, incensed, "IT'S TRUE!" And with that, Kiba exploded into a long rant about Ankori's stupidity and denseness affecting his brain and overall life, as well as random things that 'prove' Naruto's innocence, which Ankori decidedly ignored.

Shikamaru sighed, this was way too troublesome. Stepping up, he said, "Hey, you. Wanna make a bet?" Ankori was intrigued by this.

"Sure, what about?"

"You spend one day with Naruto. Say, tomorrow. After that, if you can honestly say that he's a monster or a demon or whatever, we won't bother you again, and hell, we'll even join you in anything you do against him. But otherwise, you go around town proclaiming his innocence and share your experience." Shikamaru offered.

Ankori smirked, there was no way he could lose. "Sure" he said, "tomorrow, right?" Shikamaru just nodded, and thus they parted ways.

**End Flashback**

And so, Ankori walked down to the Ichiraku ramen bar, where that boy said he could find the demon. Upon arriving, he noticed the little spawn gorging himself on ramen. Cringing, he thought _Hmph, only a demon could eat that much ramen…and in such a disgusting manner! _Approaching the boy, he scoffed, "Hn, so this is where the demon spit hangs out. What are **you** doing here?"

Naruto sat straight up in shock at the name _Shit!_ He thought, _I'm dead!_ Turning around slowly, like a cornered mouse, he answered, "E-e-eating ramen."

Smirking at the fear showing on his face, he said, "Are you now? All right, let's see you 'eat ramen.' Hey! Get me a tonkatsu ramen with pot stickers!" Naruto was utterly confused at this. Wasn't he here to beat him up? To spit at him? To generally abuse him like all the other times throughout the years? It then occurred to the rather dim boy that he could have changed, that he could be here just on his own kindness. At this, Naruto smiled a bright smile with a world of happiness inside it, all for this one person who was being 'kind' to him.

Now, however bad Ankori's initial intentions were, he could no longer carry them out after he saw the boy's bright smile. That smile was too bright and kind for any demon. _How can a demon smile like that? Demons shouldn't be able to do that, can they? But if they can, I'll have something to tell my friends…_ Ankori thought _Hmmm…interesting…I think that…maybe I'll follow him for a bit longer. _Finishing his pot stickers, Ankori noticed that Naruto was already done

Deciding that he should do something nice for the nice guy, Naruto hopped off his stool and said, "Hey! You wanna come with me? I'm training!" Ankori chuckled at his childishness, before realizing that it was the demon and stopping. Without a word, Ankori stood up and followed the blonde shinobi.

He walked with him until he stopped in a clearing. Wondering what the boy was going to do, his question was answered when he abruptly made a bunch of clones and started fighting. Ankori fell on his ass, staring in wonder at his power. Strike after strike thrown, blow after blow struck, the clones were diminishing slowly, only to be bolstered by another kage bunshin no jutsu. The store manager could only watch in awe as the 'demon' moved with a sinuous grace that could put many taijutsu specialists to shame. All the while, the older man could only think _He has all this power, and yet he uses it only to protect the village? Why? There has to be an ulterior motive, there has to be! Well, I'll find out, and then I'll foil that demon's plans!_

His internal monologue repeating in his head, Ankori leaned in and started to watch the battle closer. After a few hours, Naruto finally stopped and looked at Ankori, who could only manage a, "Wow…" At that, Naruto just smiled and chuckled warmly and happily.

Ankori blinked in surprise. Were those village kids? There was no way that they were ninja, their disguise was so obvious! As the thoughts ran their course through his head, Naruto was currently dealing with the perfectly rectangular box painted to look like…a rock?

Quite suddenly, the 'rock' exploded into a trio of differently colored pastel smokes (red, blue, and green), with a matching trio of kids stumbling out of it, coughing. The center one muttered, "T-too many explosives…" as he coughed.

After recovering, the three introduced themselves. "The prodigy ninja of the leaf…Konohamaru!" shouted the boy in the center.

"With the sexiness of a woman…Moegi!" the girl on his left followed up.

The boy on the right finished up, "I love assembling models…Udon!"

Ankori could only blink some more. _I recognize that brat with the scarf…It's the sandaime-sama's son!_ He shuddered _I can't believe their so horrible as ninja…he's the sandaime's grandson for god's sake! Even _I_ could see through that pitiful 'disguise'!_ However, he stayed quiet and watched in the background as they complained to the demon, trying to get it to play ninja with them. Ankori had to stop himself from going over their and lecturing them on how they shouldn't even be near the thing…but doing that would blow his cover.

------A few hours later------

They were playing ninja with full force now, and Ankori was smiling. He had watched them play for a while now and felt that he was actually quite close to the de-no, boy. He was far too innocent and nice to be a demon. Ankori noticed that the boys darted out of the bushes. Naruto must have gotten them. It was starting to get dark and Ankori didn't want them wearing themselves out any longer. So, he decided to distract them.

"Hey!" Ankori called, "Wanna stop and go get some ice cream? My treat!" That made the kids stop in their tracks, faces frozen in a look of disbelief and joy.

"Yay!" they all shouted, though all three voices were dwarfed by Naruto's alone. They all ran off into the village, leaving their benefactor in the dust.

------Ice cream parlor, 15 minutes later------

The four were sitting on a bench outside of the ice cream parlor, eating their ice cream contentedly. "Mmm…Aww, this is great!" Naruto exclaimed as he took a bite out of his rum raisin ice cream.

Konohamaru nodded, happily licking his rocky road, "Sure is! Thanks old man!"

Ankori looked offended, "I am not old! I'm only 25!" Sulking in to his ice cream, he continued to eat his cookie dough ice cream quietly.

The other two were simply watching the others interact, Moegi eating her green mint in peace with Udon and his cookies and cream.

Finishing their ice cream, Ankori, Naruto, and Konohamaru continued their friendly banter, talking about anything and everything that they do in their lives as they walked home.

Konohamaru was dropped off first, skipping into his uncle's house, happy that he found a new person that recognized him. Naruto and Ankori were left to walk to his apartment in silence.

Upon reaching Naruto's apartment, they paused, unsure of what to say or do. Both Ankori and Naruto were looking around uneasily and fidgeting. That is, until Naruto broke the ice, "You know…thanks for today." He said, looking away while rubbing the back of his neck.

Ankori was compelled to answer, "Nah, it was no problem, anytime." Ankori smiled at Naruto, eyes softening imperceptibly.

Suddenly, Naruto asked, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it? I mean, why were you nice to me?"

Ankori was once again uneasy, but answered anyway, his voice getting steadier and more ready, "Well, really, it started off with a bet." Noticing Naruto's face grow despondent, he hurriedly added, "But don't worry, you're cool."

Naruto smiled widely, a truer smile than ever was, his mouth stretching and curving upwards as his eyes shone and thankfulness and ran over with emotion. He could only squeeze out a, "Thanks. So I can come over to your store tomorrow?"

Ankori smiled as well, "Sure, anytime." Naruto stayed quiet, lest he let out anything he felt would break the moment. Walking stiffly towards the door of the building and overflowing with emotion, he waved behind his back in goodbye towards Ankori.

_I have to say it, before he leaves!_ Ankori thought. Reaching out, as if to stop him, he called out, "Naruto!" Naruto stopped and turned around in surprise, wondering what Ankori could want with him. "I just want to say sorry! For everything!" Ankori called. If possible, Naruto's already impossibly wide smile got even wider as he nodded. Turning, he ran into the building before anything else emotionally shocking could happen.

Ankori smiled at the door the boy went through. Walking off towards his store there was only one thought in his head.

_Tomorrow, I'll give someone else, "the bet"._

_

* * *

_

Well? Like it? hate it? Either way, review! (and then check out my profile and other stories, read, review, rinse, wash, repeat)


End file.
